Komerl (O.O.C timeskip)
History The current history is from the present counterpart's to re-awakening from his coma on Angel Island. After his awakening, however, he will find that things on Mobius look grim. He noticeably has different timelines. Timeline A The events that take place during the Taint roleplay. Timeline B Events that happen in Midnight's universe after waking up from coma. Timeline C Canon Timeline (Coming soon...) Personality He is has a more darker and serious nature compared to his present timeline counterpart. He appears to be afflicted with a degree of post-traumatic stress as a result of the struggles he faced with his past memories while in the coma. Even though he is very different from his past counterpart, he shares one trait with him and that is his ability to create and execute battle strategies that he creates on his own. He also attacks at appropriate times while battling stronger opponents. His goal is to find who or what was responsible for disrupting the peace on Mobius, and eliminating the many threats still on the planet while also finding out what happened during the three years. He seems to retain his want for challenges as well as his compassion for children and gentleness with Chao. He also seems to train his new student whenever he can, often mentoring him in the arts of fighting. Relationships Sonic (Timelines A and C ONLY) Coming soon. Esme (All timelines) Coming soon. Midnight (Timeline B) Midnight and Komerl are on pretty good terms after peace is restored permanently on Mobius. He tends to bring his son over to play with Velocity while they often chat about recent events. The Ether Forest residents (Timelines B& C) He tends to visit them often to help out with restoring the forest after what happened with. Hectic Coming soon. Hugh (Timelines A and C) He and Hugh seems to have more time to get to know each other after the final battle foe peace on Mobius. While he doesn't know him very well, he is deemed to be a dependable ally... Flamez The Chao A Chaos Chao he recently takes care of in Chao Garden. Like Komerl, he seems to have a friendly nature and a huge appetite for fruit. They play and spend time together whenever Komerl has free time. Differences between Past and After the Coma * His combat potential is now bottomless due to being able to adapt to situations quickly. * Being sealed into the Master Emerald for 3 years shortly after the incident has allowed him to gain a large amount of chaos energy to use. He can still use a super transformation but it would require a huge amount of energy and the transformation would be sustained by a ring count. * RedRush3999 revealed that this counterpart's base form strength is now on par with Hyper Sonic's. * Komerl has diminished some of the strain on his body, enabling him to have a significant amount of control over the two powers. It can also be utilized along side the Kaioken. Abilities Current Abilities with Chaos Energy Manipulation *Chaos Explosion - A last ditch effort, used only when he is in dire straits. He charges up a huge amount of chaos energy in order to create a huge explosion. *Chaos Flame style - *Chaos Heal - Enables himself to heal others using chaos energy but is limited to some wounds. *Chaos Snap - He snaps his fingers, invoking Chaos Control. This creates an area of distorted space in front of the user in the form of a violet, purple and white spacial rift that knocks the opponent backwards. Current Abilities with Pyrokenesis/Aerokenesis * Flaming Air Dash - He launches himself straight forward in midair with a burst of speed, usually leaving a colored and flaming trail in their wake. This move is useful in cases like getting a burst of speed, crossing gaps, and accurate platforming. * Tornado Spin Kick- Spinning his legs around in a style similar to breakdancing at high speeds, the air currents created from this forms a miniature tornado that can damage any enemies found within a few meters radius. * Pheonix Punch - a forceful punch accompanied by an enormous flame in the shape of a pheonix surrounding his fist. The move was based off of Captain Falcon´s Falcon Punch. * Sonic Wave - A move taught to him by Sonic during another training session. He curls into a ball, as if to perform a spin dash. However, he instead creates a shock wave, whilst jumping backwards from recoil. This move can also be aimed, and the wave can also carry opponents due to the knockback and the projectile speed, depending on such a placement it can deal damage twice. Current Abilities with Ki Manipulation * Instant Transmission - A move learned while encountering Goku only once in his past adventures.This is a technique for traveling long distances instantly. This action is usually accompanied by the user placing his index and middle fingers on his forehead to help him concentrate, though if extra time is taken the technique can be performed without this aid. * Kaioken - You already know what this is. * Final Flash - You already know what I'm going to say. Current Abilities with Kenjustu * Coming soon.. Super Transformations Ascended Super Form The super transformation used whenever Komerl has collected an enormous amount of ring energy and has enough of a bond with the Master Emerald to tap into half of it's actual full power. The abilites it grants are similar to a normal Hyper form and also allows the user to maintain it indefintely. However, using it drains stamina after Komerl reverts back to normal. When transformed ino this state, his fur turns into a bright yellow color and his irises are blood red. He also possesses a golden aura that is flame-like in shape. His aura also sometimes displays sparkles. Beserker Fleetway Form Upon being overcome by an extreme rage due to post-traumatic stress while in his ascended super form, his power tremendously skyrockets to the point to where it can only be felt by a divine being. However, the enormous boost of unstable power comes with possibly an insatiable urge to destroy and to not be able to tell friend from foe. His fur flashes in all seven colors of the ChaosEmeralds and has large sparks of lightning flashing constantly. Ascended Hyper Form Coming soon. Mystic God Form This unique transformation is used by absorbing the Mystic Emeralds, a set of emeralds spread across the megaverse. It is unknown when he will attain the transformation but when he does, let´s just say that Someone could be potentially owned. The transformation´s abilities haven´t been seen yet so you´ll have to wait until it happens... Weaknesses/Flaws *Go to his past counterpart's weaknesses for more info. Trivia # He now remembers the full identity of his parents during the three years but hasn't told anyone who they are yet. # He still has a love for drawing, reading, and parkour. He doesn´t do it as often as he used to due to facing multiple threats towards Mobius. Themes for O.O.C Komerl Ascended Hyper Transformation Theme - Meet Again - Theme of Justice Sonic´s Disciple/Main Theme - His World (by Ali Tabatabaee & Matty Lewis) Waking from the Coma - Awake and Alive by Skillet Category:Hedgehogs Category:Mobians Category:Males Category:Neutral Category:Chaos Abilities